


Closer to God

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual, PWP, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-28
Updated: 2002-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants. Clark takes. And he dosn't even ask. Sequel to Pretty When You Cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to God

**Author's Note:**

> Song by the lovely Nine Inch Nails. 

## Closer to God

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Title: Closer to God  
Author: MidKnight  
Email: MidKnightslair@juno.com  
Pairing: Clex  
Spoiler: None  
Sequel: Pretty when you cry  
Summary: Clark wants. Clark takes. And he doesn't even ask. 

Lex stood at the edge of the crowd of grinding bodies, trying to spot the pretty blonde boy he'd been dancing with minutes before. One quick trip to the bar and he'd lost what had been looking like a nice fuck in a back alley. He sighed, annoyed and scanned the crowd again. 

The song changed, a familiar bass beat coming on. Not quite what he'd been hearing while blowing Clark earlier, but defiantly the same genre. 

/You let me violate you/ 

Hands groped him as people melted into the dance floor, and Lex let his gray eyes fall shut, his own hands stroking the fishnets covering his chest. Not exactly groping himself, but a few caresses that made his body aware of what it could have with anyone of the people around him. Tonight. 

/You let me desecrate you/ 

A hand fell onto his lower back, nails digging into his skin, hard enough to make him wonder how his shirt was holding up under the onslaught, before sliding down to rest on the curve of his ass, possessively. Lex opened his eyes and turned his head to see the pretty blonde boy. He smiled. 

/Help me...I've broke apart my insides.../ 

A redheaded girl snaked her arms around the blonde and nestled her head on his shoulder. 

"The wife wants to go home." The blonde told him. "You coming with us?" 

Oh. Swingers. Nice. The redhead licked her husband's ear and the other man shuddered. 

"You can bring your date with you, too." The husband said, looking at someone one behind Lex. 

/Help me... I've got no soul to sell.../ 

"Date?" Lex asked, utterly confused and that's when the arms wrapped around him, one falling across his waist and pinning his arms at his sides. The other hand covered his mouth and Lex was dragged backwards, through the crowd. If anything the blonde and the redhead looked amused at his kidnapping. 

He struggled against the person holding him and instantly realized it was male. Probably one of his dad's bodyguards, come to take him, forcefully, out of the club scene. 

/Help me get away from myself.../ 

Instead of being taken to the front doors, as he expected from the bodyguard, he was dragged back through the club, and down a hallway, past the bathrooms. People having sex in the hall were hardly fazed by his removal from the club and a door was pushed open, so that they were out in the alley behind the club. Cold air like a hot coffee being poured on him and Lex renewed his struggles. 

The person released him, pushing him to fall against the wall and the body was back, against him, keeping him there. 

"Let me go." Lex demanded and the person laughed, licorice on their breath. 

"I don't think so, Lex." 

/I wanna fuck you like an animal/ 

"Clark?" 

The teen's fingers were digging into his hips, feeling the bones there and something else was digging into him. This was not the Clark Kent he was used to, not quite the one he'd left in Smallville a few hours ago, standing dazed against the wall of Lex's library. 

Breath grazed Lex's ear and he shuddered as Clark licked him, tongue trailing over the lobe and down his neck. One hand came up to the collar of his shirt and Clark yanked, ripping it so he could continue tasting Lex. 

"God." Lex hissed, biting his lip as Clark stripped him of his shirt, tearing it down the back and pulling it off his muscled arms. The teen's tongue was somewhere around his shoulder blade and Clark's body pushed against him, pressing him into the rough brickwork. Bass thrummed through the mortar, making him shiver. 

/My whole existence is flawed/ 

Clark's hands wrapped around his forearms, practically swallowing them and held them against the wall as Clark fell to his knees, seemingly intent on blowing Lex's back. Starting at the small of his back, every vertebra was licked and suckled and bitten, leaving a trail of cooling moisture and dark bruises outlining his spine. 

"Fuck, Clark." The older man breathed, eliciting a snicker from behind him. The younger man stood again, his mouth finding the protrusion on the back of Lex's skull. With his eyes wide, the bald man leaned his head against the stones; not feeling them cut his skin as Clark lathed his neck in long strokes of his tongue. 

/You get me closer to god.../ 

Teeth sank into the side of his throat and Lex screamed. When he quieted, Clark was laughing to himself, each breath ghosting over the wound in a burst of pain and Lex panted, licking his lips and tasting blood. Absently realized it was dripping down his face but he was so hard he couldn't think what to do about it. Couldn't think, period. Clark's teeth found his neck again, this time where it joined his shoulder and Lex tilted his head to the side in offering. 

The pain was blinding and when Clark pulled away Lex felt blood drip down his chest, trailing from the wound. A hot tongue pressed to the bite mark, lapping up the red fluid and Lex whined, high in his throat as pain and pleasure nestled together inside of him. 

Clark spun him around and the iron-tainted mouth found his forehead, licking the small wound shut. The teen took his time cleaning Lex's face, tasting the tears of need that had fallen, before moving to the wound that was still bleeding freely, staining Lex's pale chest. As a tongue circled his navel and slowly moved upwards, swallowing his lifeblood, Lex rocked his head back against the stones. 

/Help me... You tear down my reason/ 

"Lex. Look at me." The demand was heavy in Clark's voice and Lex closed his eyes against the city glare above them. Sharp teeth found his nipple; the one that cooling blood had brought to a peak and the billionaire screamed as Clark worried it. He looked down at the teen and Clark looked up at him, through a fringe of black hair, smirking even as he tasted Lex's flesh. 

"God, Clark." Lex growled as he came, the night swimming around them. As he struggled for oxygen his friend's mouth found his shoulder wound and licked it clean again. 

When their lips met and Clark finally ravaged his mouth, tongue demanding, Lex could taste the blood on his friend's lips, and beneath it, the licorice. 

/You make me perfect/ 


End file.
